Why Should it Matter?
by D-Chan-67
Summary: How I think Nate and Elena broke up. Its a side story to A Love as Strong as Theirs.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Uncharted Series or any character in this story, nor do I make money off of this. Everything belongs to Naughty Dog, besides my thoughts.  
A/N: So here is the Italics part in the Story A Love as Strong as Theirs. It has more to the story then just a flash back. YAY more details! I shall leave you to this.  
-

Nate and Elena stood in their kitchen. Elena had her hands on her hips and was angry at Nate. He did this every time she had to go off for her stories, but this time she was fed up with him.

"Nate this will be a great opportunity for me. Why won't you accept that?" Elena asked.

"I just don't want to see you hurt. It dangerous out there and I want you to come back to me. I don't want to see you like I did at shambala." Nate stated. Elena sighed she had enough, she was quite capable of handling herself in a dangerous situation.

"I'm done with this, Nate I'm going whether you want me to or not!" She yelled "I can't take it anymore. I can't do anything anymore without you having to bitch and complain about everything. I work and if you have a problem with it then fine I'm done with you." She yelled.

"Elena! Don't do this!" Nate yelled after her as she slammed their door to the bed room. She grabbed her suitcase and started packing. After an hour of packing she had finally walked out of the room. Nate had sat down at the island, he had a drink in his hand and he was looking down.

"I'm leaving to stay with a family member till my plane leaves." She told Nate carrying two of her suitcases down the stairs and into her car. After carrying the rest of her bags to the car, she took the house key off the key ring and set it on the island leaving Nate to drink by himself. Nate never tried to stop her, knowing that she wouldn't listen anyways.

Two weeks later Sully walked into the house and saw Nate sitting on the couch holding the key in one hand and a bottle in the other. He looked a mess and Sully sat next to him.

"Nate, you need to get out of the house and get your mind away from her. Chloe called the other day asking about you. She's worried about you." He said calmly not wanting to anger Nate. When Nate didn't respond he sighed and took the bottle out of his hand, putting on the coffee table. Nate placed the key in his hand not wanting the pain of the dealing with Elena.

"Take it and don't give it back to me." He said and reached for the bottle. Sully moved the bottle to the other side of him and pulled Nate to his feet. He had never saw Nate this way before and sighed.

"_Poor kid, he's really let himself go_." Sully thought and walked Nate over to the bathroom to clean him up. "Get in the shower and get some clean clothes on. We're going out whether you want to or not. It's been two weeks and your need to get out. Keep drinking like this and you'll wind up dead. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen." Sully said and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later he heard the shower running and he walked back to the living room. Turning on the lights he saw that the table was littered in bottles and trash. Sully went in the kitchen and found a garbage bag and started picking up each bottle and placing them in the bag. Afterwards he placed the garbage in another bag and walked outside, he set the trash bag next to the side of the road and walked back inside.

Nate finished up his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to his room. A room that he hadn't touched in two weeks. When he looked inside he saw that the bed was unmade, it make him cringe knowing that Elena was no longer there. He walked to the back of his closet and opened the door, it was empty. It still smelled like her and it hit him hard, he closed the door and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a shirt, a pair of shorts, boxers and socks. He got dressed and met back up with Sully in the kitchen.

" I went through and cleaned out your fridge, taking out any spoiled or moldy food." Sully said. Nate nodded and sat down at the island. "I also picked up the living room and did the dishes. Chloe called me and wanted us to meet up. She wants to make sure you're still alive." He said.

An hour later and Nate was sitting outside at the beach. Chloe was sitting on one side of him and Sully on the other. Nate had a bottle of water in his hand.

"It's good to see you again." Chloe said trying to break tension.

"Yeah good to see you too." Nate said and she sighed.

Choosing her words carefully she spoke "Nate I know it's been hard but I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you." She said and looked at him.

"I know Chloe. Thank you." He said taking a sip out of water.

"I also have some good news for you." She said and he looked at her curiously. "I found another lead on Drake's trail. It's going to take a month to get everything together and we need to plan it all out." She continued.

"I'm in, maybe this will take my mind off of her." He said and sighed.

"Good, it will be fun working with you again." Chloe said smiling.

A month later Nate and Sully went out to find Drake's trail on the way Nate had gotten into the tangle losing the ring in the process. He came out of nowhere and tried to choke Nate. Nate was quicker and punched the guy in the stomach. After a few more punches and being thrown into a tree Nate finally pulled out his gun and shot the man. Nate stared at the man; he was gasping being shot in the stomach and was losing blood fast. He finally collapsed and took his last breath. Nate turned and smiled at Sully and continued on his way. Sully looked down and saw a shine he picked it up. It was Nate's wedding ring and Sully had managed to find it after the fight and he held on to it. On the ride home Nate had noticed the ring was gone and he frowned knowing that it was gone for good now.

Five months later Nate and Sully were stepping off a plan. They had just escaped Marlow and now he was face to face with Elena. When they had to call Elena to get the passports to be allowed in, he was afraid to even talk to her having Sully call her. Sully went to give her a hug and she stopped him

"No, no that's frowned upon here. But you two can hold hands." She said.

The end.

A/N: Yay! This didn't take me that long, but I will say sorry if this was out of character. I'm tired and trying to keep my focus. I would like to thank my wonderful friend Julie for proof reading this over too. :D


End file.
